Puppetmon
Puppetmon is a Puppet Digimon. It was built from the body of a cursed Cherrymon, and it is thought that it was probably constructed from Cherrymon's data by a single fiendish hacker. It has an appearance like a , but it can move under its own volition. Its personality is detestable, as it tells fibs, and when a computer presents false information, it is the work of Puppetmon. Attacks *'Puppet Pummel' (Bullet Hammer): Packs gunpowder into its revolver-style hammer, then strikes with its strongest technique. This attack will cause the opponent to vanish without a trace, not just from the hammer's blow but also from the explosion of the gunpowder. *'Puppet Pummel' (Flying Cross Cutter): Throws the wooden cross on its back like a sharp boomerang. * : Tells multiple lies to make its nose grow and hit the opponent with it. *'Drill Nose': Spins its metallic nose like a drill. *'Clean Sweep' (Clean Up) *'Big Liar' (Bigger Lier) *'Big Cross': Attacks using an X-shaped tree like a boomerang. *'Puppet Bullet' *'Big Dutch Doll' Design Puppetmon is a -like Digimon based on Pinocchio. Etymologies ;Pinochimon (ピノッキモン) Official name given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . ;Puppetmon Name used in American English media. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Fusion Digimon World 2 Puppetmon digivolves from Cherrymon. He can also be found in the wild, and is also used by the Blood Knights as well. His skill is "Puppet Pummel'" which costs 32MP and is a single-enemy attack. It is the strongest skill for nature-property digimon if counting the damage points only. Digimon Digital Card Battle After A's loss, Puppetmon appears as an opponent in Infinity Tower along with MetalSeadramon, LadyDevimon, and Piedmon. The Puppetmon card belongs to the Rare card group and has HP 1540, circle attack 790, triangle attack 570 and jamming cross attack 380. It can be obtained by fusing WaruMonzaemon and Monzaemon at the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 3 Puppetmon can be found in Amaterasu's Admin Center where 5 of the A.o.A Troopers have one. Also the Xuan Wu Chief has a Puppetmon. It is also available as a Brown Mega Card with 36/30. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Puppetmon digivolves from Cherrymon and Mamemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World DS Puppetmon digivolves from Mamemon if level 42+ and Machine EXP 12000+. It also says he is a cursed Woodmon, although Woodmon does not appear in the game. Puppetmon is also found at the Junk Factory. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Puppetmon is #307, and is a Mega-level, Technical-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 299 HP, 317 MP, 139 Attack, 136 Defense, 131 Spirit, 130 Speed, and 75 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Retreat, MoneySaver4, and Skill Master traits. Puppetmon digivolves from Tekkamon. In order to digivolve to Puppetmon, your Digimon must be at least level 55, with 20,000 Machine experience, but only if you've previously befriended a Machinedramon. Puppetmon can DNA digivolve to Apocalymon with MetalSeadramon. Puppetmon can be hatched from the Machine Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Puppetmon is #208, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Water elements and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Paralysis Barrier, Health 200%, Escaping is Winning, and Skill Master traits, and has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Risk Factory. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Puppetmon. Puppetmon digivolves from Shurimon and Cherrymon. In order to digivolve into Puppetmon, your Digimon must be at least level 46 with 180 attack, but only once you have befriended Cherrymon and revived Puppetmon. It can be hatched from the Jungle DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Puppetmon DigiFuses from Cherrymon, Vademon, Vegiemon, and Drimogemon, and can DigiFuse to Apocalymon with Machinedramon, Piedmon, and MetalSeadramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Puppetmon is a Plant Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Cherrymon, Pumpkinmon, and Mamemon. Its special attack is Puppet Pummel and its support skill is Strange Dance, which gives all attacks a 10% chance to confuse. In Complete Edition, Puppetmon can also digivolve from CatchMamemon and digivolve to Apocalymon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Puppetmon is #274 and is a Plant Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Cherrymon, Pumpkinmon, Mamemon, and CatchMamemon, and can digivolve to Apocalymon. Its special attack is Puppet Pummel and its support skill is Strange Dance, which gives all attacks a 10% chance to confuse. Digimon World Championship Puppetmon digivolves from WaruMonzaemon with 60 machine AP and 60 darkness AP, or Cherrymon with 60 virus AP and 60 machine AP. Digimon Battle Puppetmon is a mutant digivolution, digivolving from Cherrymon. Puppetmon is also the Mega form of a Cherrymon that can be rented. The mutant version is from Yuramon, Palmon, and Woodmon, whilst the rented version is from Tanemon, Mushroomon, and Woodmon. Puppetmn can digivolve to Apocalymon. Digimon Masters Puppetmon digivolves from Cherrymon and can digivolve to AncientTroiamon using the Trojan Horse at level 65. Digimon Heroes! Pinochimon digivolves from Jureimon. Digimon Soul Chaser Puppetmon digivolves from Cherrymon. Digimon Links Puppetmon digivolves from Cherrymon, Pumpkinmon, and Mamemon, and can digivolve to Apocalymon. Digimon ReArise Puppetmon may digivolve from Cherrymon. Notes and references